Mirrored Reflection
by purestaqua
Summary: Greed finds a magic mirror. Warning YAOI!


The mirror was large and rather dusty with a very ornately decorated silver frame. There was a lion in one corner, a phoenix in another. The bottom corners had been damaged sometime in the past and the design was not very clear but it seemed like there used to be a gryphon and an eagle in them. Greed had no idea why it was there or where it had come from, since just minutes ago the space where it stood was empty, but he was inexplicably drawn to it.

A grin spread across his, or rather Ling's face, when he ran is fingers along the cold, dusty frame. His hands wandered across the touch the glass and a jolt of heat spread through him like lightning. He went numb for a second and felt lighter when he pulled his hand away.

A hand emerged from the glass followed by the rest of the body. It was Ling.

"Well this is a bizarre twist of fate," Ling muttered looking down at the exact copy of his body.

"Well I gotta say it's an improvement," Greed smirked. "Now you don't need to harass me for control. This body's all mine now!"

"Yes that's true but I can't help but feel this wont last long," Ling stated, looking greed straight in the eyes. "I suggest we make the most of this time." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Greed questioned.

"Well as you know I'm a teenage boy and therefore I have certain needs…" Ling started.

"So its sex you want," he stepped closer. "Then I can be of assistance." He pressed his lips against Ling's and pushed him back against the wall.

Ling let out a groan when he hit the wall. Greed slid his knee between Ling's legs gently nudging at growing bulge and Ling moaned. Pleased with the reaction he nudged a little harder, Ling moaned louder this time and kissed Greed more passionately. Greed reached down and unfastened Lings pants, letting them fall to the ground exposing Lings throbbing member.

Greed got down on his knees and smirked while he spread the precum around the tip. Then he took it into is mouth sucking gently at the tip before taking it all in. Ling's eyes slammed shut as the new sensations flooded his body. He was kind of disappointed that his first time was going be with a man to make it worse the other man was in his body. Technically he would be fucking himself.

Greed's head bobbed back and forth sucking harder now. He softly massaged Ling's balls causing him to shudder in pleasure. Greed pulled back and stood back up turning Ling to face the wall. He forced two of his fingers into lings mouth and he sucked on them greedily. When Greed thought they where satisfactorily lubed he pulled them out and slid one slowly into Ling's tight ass.

He gradually worked in the other finger and decided he'd prepared Ling enough. He unbuttoned his trousers and slowly pushed in. Ling cried out and clenched around the rock hard penis plunging deeper into him.

"Now, now. Relax. You're just going to make this hurt even more if you do that," Greed purred into Ling's neck before biting it.

"OW! The hell was that for!" Ling hissed. The bite had broken the skin and he could feel the blood slowly rolling down onto his shoulders then onto his chest.

"I just wanted to see you're reaction," Greed whispered as he pulled out and pushed back in. He hungrily licked at the blood on Lings neck causing him to shudder again.

"Hnnng….I…I wont last much longer," Ling squeaked.

"Oh yes you will," Greed growled. "I'm not done with you yet." He reached up and pulled the ribbon from his hair and tied it tightly around Lings cock. Then he grabbed Ling hands and pinned them against the wall so he couldn't untie it. Greed found his rhythm and thrust harder each time. Ling cried out again as Greed hit his prostate. He was clearly ready to come now but Greed wasn't going to let him.

"G…GREED…!" Ling screamed.

After hearing Ling cry his name he was done. The warm fluid filled Ling and slowly dribbled down his legs as Greed pulled out. He let go of Lings hands which immediately reached down to remove the ribbon. As soon as the ribbon was off Ling groaned and came, splattering all over the wall and his stomach. His legs gave out and he slid down the wall and onto the floor. He turned around and looked up at Greed.

"That was pretty damn good. Now I see why others make such a big deal about it," he smiled.

Greed just smirked as he pulled his pants back on.

Ling thought for a second. "I hope you know I'm not gay and that this won't happen again."

"Pssh yeah…right." Greed rolled his eyes as he strolled away.

"No! Really I'm not!….H..Hey could you help me up. My legs feel like jelly." Just then he realized he was hungry. "Hey, could you get me some food!….ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" he cried with tears streaming down his face and he reached out in Greed's direction.

He crawled forward a bit and felt colder and lighter for a second. Then he was back in his own body.

"Awww that was way to short lived," he sighed.


End file.
